


Beauty and the Beast

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: Doing a rewatch of the older Marvel movies, I thought to myself "Maybe Loki would not have been so alone and isolated if he felt that he could rely on others, in addition to his family." That is what basically inspired this story. Basically, you dear reader, are Sigyn and you are there for the silver-tongued prince himself after he finds out his true origins in the first Thor movie.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Reader is Sigyn - Relationship, Sigyn Reader
Kudos: 11





	Beauty and the Beast

He stomped in through the doors to his chambers, and slammed them shut as soon as he crossed the threshold. After Odin had revealed his true heritage to him, Loki had been in a state caught between disbelief and shock. A Frost Giant? His entire life was a lie? As he started to confront Odin, his father, _no that’s not what he was anymore_ , fell into a deep sleep as the situation became too intense for his old age. The guards had assisted in keeping Odin secured as he slept, but Loki felt that he couldn’t be in the same room as him anymore. Making his away across his chambers, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had reverted back into his Jotun form, skin as blue and cold as ice with eyes red as rubies. “Look at me! I wonder, if I were to bleed, would my blood run red as an Asgardians? Or black, like a demon’s, a monster’s?” He was too occupied at the moment, he didn’t hear your knocks at the door before letting yourself in. You had known Thor and Loki since childhood, seeing as you came from a high-ranking family, and became closer as friends over the years. Yet, you seemed to have a closer relationship with Loki than the others, as if you could both hear what the other thought. You had heard his rapid footsteps and the door slamming, and knew something had to be wrong.

As you opened the door and entered in, Loki’s appearance made you gasp in surprise. Even though he was a bit different from the others in some aspect, you would have never suspected he was a Frost Giant. “Wha -, what are you doing here?! Or better yet….”. “Loki, what’s going on? You seemed like you were in trouble, but…” He could see your eyes wander as you looked over his entire body. He was at a loss for words, already exhausting himself with Odin earlier. He only turned his gaze away from you, knowing that if he looked you in the eyes, he would lose this fight. “You should not have come, you shouldn’t have to see me…like – this.” Even though it was obvious by this point, you could only offer a simple question at the sight before you. “What happened to you?” Loki turned his gaze back towards you with a sharpened expression. “What has happened to me? The truth…I – I am a Frost Giant. I’ve always felt that everything about me has been nothing but glamour and lies, but this…” He ran a frustrated hand across his face, and combing it through his raven hair. You felt as if your feet were glued to the floor. What could you do? He was your closest friend, and yet you didn’t know how to address this. Loki saw that you were still standing there, with a confused look that had elements of pity as well. Now that only spurred on the frustration and anger boiling inside of himself. “Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you run? Are you afraid, digsuted?! How can you stand to even look at me?! Me, hidden like a monster under the bed, vile and un –“. You couldn’t bear to hear him slander himself anymore. Before he could finish his rant, you rushed over to him, gathered him into your arms, and tried to kiss his pain away. “Wh – what are you…..mmm”. Your lips met again as you pulled him closer to you, him still in his Jotunheim form. At first he tried not to give in, but his resolve faded away as his small moans created a sweet symphony to your ears. You pulled back for a fraction of a second, but it was enough for Loki to have a worried expression on his face. “No, no! Please don’t stop. Please…, don’t.” The two of you resumed your sensual activities, as you began to skim your fingers through his hair.

In between kisses, it was as if his brain started to short-circuit as things became more heated. “Your lips – ah, your lips are like….mmmhm, hot coals on my flesh. But I can’t stop.” You started to grow tired of just standing in the same spot, and you slowly, but affirmatively began to move the two of you towards the bed. You both collapsed on it with soft grunts, as you resumed to pepper Loki’s face and lips. “It’s quite the view from up here, seeing you like this.” You gave him the gentlest smile you could muster before an idea popped into your head. As if he could hear the gears turning in your head, Loki offered an innocently confused look. “What are you doing now – ah, uh, mmmm.” You began kissing on his neck and intensified your kisses, determined to leave love bites and a few hickeys if you could manage. You laid yourself out more prone on top of him, starting to grind your hips over his. You could tell he was starting to feel more aroused, but you knew what you wanted by this point. And it started to dawn on Loki what you were planning as well. “Mhmf, so warm. My tongue is practically burning….mmmmh, but I can’t stop. Oh, you taste so good!” You didn’t hesitate with your kisses, as your hands began to wander over his lean and toned body. Wanting to take things further, you began to undo the buttons of some of his clothing, and letting your hands wander farther down to his pants. You could feel him being sem—hard by this point as you undid them and pulled them lower past his hips. Kissing his chest, Loki noticed your head moving farther down his body. “What are you doing no- uh! ahh!” He started to gasp and whimper between his moans as your head slowly bobbed up and down, your tongue igniting a fire in him as you tasted him.

His body felt like it was on fire, filled with a warmth he couldn’t get enough of. “Each lashing of your tongue is like, uuh, hot coals against my flesh. It’s driving me crazy!” Loki’s chest heaved with the chorus of his gasps and moans, some reaching higher octaves than others. His cries only spurred you on as stroked and licked his cock, while touching yourself as well. You didn’t want this to end just yet, and decided to let on to the next phase of your plan. You lifted your head from his lower area, and sat up to where you could at least begin to remove your own clothing. Mustering as inner strength he could, Loki could notice your undressing. “What do you plan to do to me now? You want to ride me?” He offered with a smirk. You gently grabbed his cock, and gave it a few pumps. “I want to warm you up.” If looks could kill, he felt as if he died a happy death with the aroused look you had given him. As you grabbed his cock, you began to lower yourself slowly onto him. As soon as he was fully inside you, Loki let loose of all his emotions, as he gasped loudly and arched his back into an almost perfect “U”. You shifted your hips up and down, forward and backward. His gasps became more desperate as your hips pulled out such sweet tunes from his lungs. “Oh! I f-feel as if I’m on fire! Oh, I’m burning for you!” Loki’s shaking hands moved towards your hips as you started to begin move faster. Loki felt his eyes start to roll into the back of his head. “Ohhh, fuckkk mee…”. Legs shaking, hips quivering, hands grasping at each other or to remove more clothes, it was all a bubble of pure ecstasy.

You could feel Loki start to approach his release, but you didn’t want it to end just yet. Time to commence the third act of your plan. You slowly took him out of you, as you proceeded to get up and started to make your way over to where the couches and mirror where. Soon Loki’s protests followed, sounding to that of a child who lost their favorite toy. “Wh-what are you doing?! Please! Please, don’t leave me like this. Ah, I – I’m so close.” You naked form turned back to face him, a somewhat innocent look of surprise on his face. You almost felt bad for ending so soon. Almost. With a curved smile, you gestured towards him, for him to come to you near the mirror. “I want to see you, truly see you. I don’t want you to hide from me.” At first he was hesitant, but your come hither look only goaded him on as he approached you. Lips and bodies met once again, as you turned with your backside facing towards Loki. You bent over the couch, allowing him to enter you, as the two of you resumed your previous activities from the bed. Loki’s arms wrapped around you, leaving no inch untouched as his hands wandered all over your body. “This blue, it’s quiet the color on you….magnificent.” He mused as you took his hands into your own. You turned your head to where it was angled to kiss underneath his chin and near the side of his neck. “Maybe once we’re done here, why don’t we explore both dressing up and dressing down, with all shades of blue?”, you propositioned to him. Only a half-hearted laugh and gasp was your answer. Your thrusts were torturously slow with each other, but you enjoyed this type of delayed gratification. You lifted your gaze towards the mirror as you enjoyed the licentious view on display. Meanwhile, Loki came up with a little revenge plan of his own. “I wonder, what would happen if I touched you here, while I thrust into you.” As soon as his nimble fingers made contact with your lower area, you felt your entire body tense up as your walls clenched around him. Not surprised at your reaction, Loki continued on with one of his hands, as the other arm still kept you in place. “That’s it! That’s it my love! Come for me, please!”

The rubbing and thrusting sent the two of you tumbling over the edge into the euphoria of your releases. Loki could only muster a few weak thrusts after his release. “Ugg-ah, so hot! Oh, you feel amazing!” Your body had felt so denied that once your orgasm hit you, it clouded your vision and left your mind in a daze. Seeing it in the mirror made it all the more worthwhile, with Loki’s creased eyebrows and perfect “O” shaped mouth being an absolute treat and worth the end. As the heat and sweat from your romping around started to settle, you truly felt how cold Loki’s skin felt. The shivers only increased after he pulled his cock out of you. He noticed it as well, seeing the goose flesh form on your skin where he had his arms wrapped around you. “Oh! You’re shivering. Here, take this blanket.” He pulled you on top of him as you both collapsed on top of the couch. As he wrapped you up, the gentle sentiment was not lost on you. Feeling warmed by the blanket, and by your feelings for the trickster prince, it felt so much like a dream finally come true for you. Loki noticed the innocent wide-eyed expression you had on your face, thinking he might have overstepped a certain boundary. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you—mhhmf.” You silenced him with another kiss, and nuzzled his nose as you pulled away, smiling. “You talk too much when you’re worried. You don’t have to be sorry for anything, especially being your true self.” Looking down on your covered forms, Loki realized he wanted more of these domestic moments with you, an escape from the hardships of his life. He buried his face into your hair, taking in the sweet scent of your washes and scented oils you dabbled with, and placed the occasional kiss here and there. “Thank you my beloved, for helping me see that.” Basking in the blissful afterglow, the two of you didn’t need to speak more of the feelings between the two of you.


End file.
